This invention pertains to air fresheners such as may be used in rooms required to be heated or cooled for living or working. It is related to the device described in applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/857,518 filed May 16, 1997 for an air freshener for use in automobiles. In contrast to that device, the present invention includes specific forms for attachment to vents used to vent air from building furnaces or air conditioners into room areas.
Unpleasant odors are frequent in many rooms in houses and places of work. Typical of such rooms would be restrooms, bathrooms, rooms designed for entrance into farm houses from livestock units, rooms specifically designated for use by tobacco smokers, etc. The distress caused by such odors can be alleviated by use of various types of air fresheners including such as may be hanging in the air in the room or which can be placed in receptacles.
By the present invention, the freshener material can be introduced into the room by being carried in the air from an air conditioner or a forced air type furnace. The air freshening material is carried on a clip which is readily fastened into the usual type of outlet vent register for such a unit, and this assures that the air freshening material is properly spread throughout the room. The clip is designed to hold itself in place on the register.
It is also necessary that the clip be designed to provide a proper relationship between the mass of the clip and the volume of air passing through the clip. The clip is designed to provide for such proper relation.